Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 10)
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This Chapter is called, "Bowser's Castle". Plot (In World 8, the group arrive from a warp pipe, arriving in a place in a rocky plain-like setting with huge volcanos and burned haunted trees. It also includes a lava lake river.) *Mumble: Wow. This is that World 8 look like. *Ramón: Yeah. It look like a firey rock place. *Rinaldo: Except when there volcanos. *Sven: So many mountains. *Mario: Mama Mia. *Luigi: Oh boy, we made it in. *Fire Phoenix: Ok, let's do this. *Mumble: The lava. It's very dangerous to cross. *Lovelace: There gotta be a way to pass it. *Nestor: Any clue? *Fire Phoenix: We have to jump carefully to get across. *Sven: The lava may kill you off. *Nestor: That's bad. Better watch out. *Sven: Let's get moving. *Fire Phoenix: Good idea. Let's get going. (Passing though a rock bridge, they headed to the large sharp spikes) *Gloria: Wow. *Seymour: These spikes are sharp. *Fire Phoenix: Yes I see that. We must continue to be careful. *Toadsworth: I wonder where can we find the castle? *Goombella: I know the way, follow me. *Toadsworth: Ok then. *Kooper: If any of the spikes fall out, don't move. *Sven: Look out for the crows! (A crowd of Crowbers arrive to search on the penguins) *Noah: Everyone run! *Sven: Where are we going to hide? *Noah: There is no hiding spot! *Fire Phoenix: I will burn every one of those bad birds. *fire againist the crowbers* *Mumble: Look out! *duck* *Raul: That was quick. *Mario: Mama mia. What is-a going on around-a here? *Luigi: Uh oh. CROWS! *Gloria: What do you call them? *Mario: They are crowbers. They reside in the haunted area next to Bowser's Castle. *Fire Phoenix: Oh, so these are the crowbers. *Mario: Uh huh. Look, there's more of them. (Fire Phoenix is using his firepower against the crowbers to burn them) *Fire Phoenix: Yeah! (The spikes started to fall off) *Mumble: The spikes are falling, run! *Lovelace: Everyone get to the cliff safety! *Mario: Runaway! *Vivian: I should deal with the spikes. (The heroes begin to run to the cliff for safety) *Vivian: *fire againist the spikes* *Fire Phoenix: *fire against the spike traps* Better keep going. *Vivian: Right. Let's go. *Fire Phoenix: Okay. Let's move. (Vivian and Fire Phoenix escape their way to the cliffs as the spikes fell down) *Mumble: You made it. *Fire Phoenix: I know i would be safe brother. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Rockside, baby your okay. *Vivian: I did fine. *Luigi: Is anyone alright? *Mumble: Yes. Everyone did well. *Fire Phoenix: Let's keep moving. (The group continue to move on. At Bowser's Castle, Bowser is setting up the Bob-ombs and Bullet Bills for his next attack.) *Bowser: One day Kamek, the Mushroom Kingdom will be mine. *Kamek: Once Peach is married, you will be king as your son will be prince. *Bowser: Yes. Prince like a prince in the fairy tail castle. *Kamek: Since we got Yoshi, i will turn Yoshi bad and Yoshi will take charge of the kingdom by turning everyone into slaves. *Bowser: Slaves, yes. Mario and Luigi will be treated that way. (In Professor Elvin Gadd lab) *Gadd: R.O.B., are you checking where Mario and the group are heading? *R.O.B.: Right now. They headed to the castle. *Gadd: Good. I know they could make it in to save Princess Peach. *hold his Game and Watch* Right Mr. Game and Watch? (Mr. Game and Watch agree with Gadd. Back at World 8, the group stand on the cliff and close to Bowser's Castle.) *Mumble: There we are. Bowser's Castle. *Mario: It's about time we face that dinosaur monster again. *Luigi: I knew the Goombas and Koopas are in there. *Fire Phoenix: We're going to have to split into big groups. *Lovelace: I can make the deal to split into two groups like our past adventures within the universe. *Sven: Uh huh. I can fly all the way to the castle. *Mumble: You can Sven? *Sven: Yes. I can fly. I can fly! *Fire Phoenix: In my fire form, I can fly as well. *Sven: Why? You don't want to help the group out? *Fire Phoenix: I will help out. *Toadsworth: Boys, the Goombas are heading this way. *point right* (A army of Goomba is heading to the castle) *Sven: What can we do? *Fire Phoenix: Stomp on them. That will defeat them. *Ramón: Those little baby mommies must be gone. *Mumble: They look like mushroom to me like Goombella. *Goombella: Uh huh. Those are the bad ones. *Fire Phoenix: Ok. Let's take them out. (The group arrive in the gate section, attacking on the Goombas) *Mumble: Look out! *Fire Phoenix: *fire againist the Goombas* *Raul: These Goombas are mean. *Fire Phoenix: Try to not get closer to them. *Perxio: Man, they have sharp teeth. *Nestor: I know like leopard seals. *Rinaldo: *punch one of the Goombas* Are you guys helping?! *Terry: Yes. They're too many of them. *Fire Phoenix: We are doing the best we can to take these things down. *firing at the goombas* *Goomba #1: AHHHH! *Goomba #2: RUN! *Daisy: *kick on the Goombas* Get out of my side! *Mario: *kick on the Goombas* Out! (One of the Goombas are falling off the lava) *Luigi: Yes. They deserve to die like the Dry Bones. *Fire Phoenix: Yeah. But with the Dry Bones, they only go down temporarily before redoing themselves. *Mario: They come back to life after a minute of a second. *Toadsworth: Also, there's a Bone Goomba that act like a Dry Bones, but we stomp on them as much we stomp on a Dry Bones. *Mumble: Let's jump. *jump on the Goombas* *Mario: *jump on the Goombas* *Rinaldo: Ha! Dead! *Nestor: We're winning. *Mario: Yeah. Ha ha ha! *Luigi: One more group left to defeat. *Fire Phoenix: Let's do it and win it! *fire againist the Goomba group* (Goombas started to stack up into a tower) *Sven: What is this? Now they're becoming a building. *Daisy: Oh no. Now they're taller. *Mario: *use his fire flower to form into Fire Mario* Yeah. *Luigi: *use his ice flower to form into Ice Luigi* Oh yeah. *Mumble: Wow. *Fire Phoenix: He's like me. *Mumble: Who? *Fire Phoenix: Mario. *Mumble: Hey Mario, i want one of your ice flowers. *Mario: Oh sure. *throw a ice flower to Mumble* *Mumble: *touch the ice flower and form into Ice Mumble* Yeah! *Sven: Wait a minute. Aren't you a ice creature already? *Ice Mumble: Yeah. Safe and sound. *Fire Phoenix: Are you ready? *Fire Mario: Yeah! *Ice Luigi: Fire and Ice! (Mario, Luigi, Mumble and Phoenix throw some fire and ice at the Goombas and defeat them at last) *Lovelace: Wow. *Noah: They did excellent. *Ice Mumble: We did it! *Fire Mario: We all work together as one big team. *Fire Phoenix: That was great. *Ice Luigi: Uh huh. *Perxio: Way a go Phoenix. *Fire Phoenix: Yep. And that's why they called me the fire bird. *Lombardo: You did very well. *Fire Phoenix: Thanks amigo. *Lombardo: You're welcome. *Carmen: You did amazing. *Kooper: This is it guys. We are here to Bowser's Castle. *Ice Mumble: His castle is even big like a mansion. *Ice Luigi: Mama mia. The gate is guarded by the Koopatrols. *Fire Mario: Don't worry Luigi. I know what i can do. *fire on the two Koopatrols* *Ice Luigi: Wow. *Fire Mario: I knew it could work. *Ice Luigi: That's my boy. *Fire Phoenix: Yes. We still need to hurry though. *Toadsworth: Let's go everyone. (Everyone headed to the castle as Kammy Koopa spy on the group inside the castle) *Kammy: These little fools. I will teach them a lesson. (The gate open as they enter the castle) *Ice Mumble: This is it. *Ice Luigi: It's about time. *Fire Mario: Let's a go. (Kamek watched the group enter the castle in a magic ball glass) *Kamek: The heroes are coming. The heroes are coming! *Bowser: Mario! How did we make it all the way there with his stupid penguin group? *Kamek: He also brought many friends with him including Daisy. *Bowser: Daisy, i never capture her in my life. Metal Mario and Metal Luigi, make sure you trap the heroes together. *Metal Mario: Yes Bowser. *Metal Luigi: We promise that we will do it together. *Bowser: I trusted you on this. *Metal Mario: We can do it. *Metal Luigi: Okie dokie. *Bowser: Now go after the Mario Brothers! *Metal Mario: Yes i am! *Metal Luigi: Here we go. (Inside of Bowser's Castle in the hallway) *Ice Mumble: Wow, that all the evil stuff Bowser have. *Fire Mario: We have to split up into two groups together. *Lovelace: Yeah. Me and Toadsworth will lead our group together. *Fire Mario: Me too. I will lead the group as well. *Noah: How about we split up? *Fire Phoenix: Agreed. Let split up. (Lovelace, Toadsworth, Sven, Perxio, the adelies, the magellanics, the chinstraps and little penguins are in one group together. Mumble, Phoenix, Mario, Luigi, Noah, Memphis, Norma Jean, Maurice, Michelle, Daisy, Goombella, Koops, Kooper, Vivian, Marilyn, Beldam, Rockside, Seymour and the emperors are also in one big group together. There are two groups now split except Bill and Will, the krills are seen nowhere in fact, they join on Mumble's group.) *Ice Mumble: All set. *Noah: Yes. Save your power ups. (Mario, Luigi, Mumble and Phoenix remove their power ups in order to save them in Mario and Luigi's pockets) *Mario: All set. *Daisy: Yeah. I will show who boss is. *Sven: It's about time. *Phoenix: In my normal form, I cannot fly. *Mario: Don't worry. I have a Propeller Mushroom in mind if you want to use it. *Phoenix: No thanks. I'm good. *Mumble: Alright, all set to go? *Toadsworth: Yes. We are set. *Phoenix: Ok let's get going. *Mario: Let's a go. *Phoenix: Ok you take the lead. (Two groups split apart from left to right. Mario's group take the left and Lovelace's group take the right. In the prison area.) *Yoshi: Man, we're stuck on this place forever. *Erik: Bad luck. *Peach: *praise* Mario, i wish you were here. Please come and save me from Bowser. *Erik: *look at the window* Daddy, wish you came by now. (At Mario's group) *Luigi: Mario, are we finding what we're looking for? *Mario: Yes. The prison room must be somewhere. *Terry: This castle is big as a prison. *Phoenix: You got that right. MORE TO COME Next: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 11) Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 9) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions